Age of Age
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Yes, I'm bringing the third story back. I'm using this story of the series as an answer to a challenge on my new website. ..Stephie learns that Robbie is coming back. See inside for details.
1. One

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lazytown or Magnus Scheving._

_A/N: Ok, I decided to do the third part after all..Besides, more fic is better, right? Damn, I am so behind on my non-lazytown fics lol. _

_Warnings: Some ooc. Sportasteph. I will soon be creating my StephaRobbie fic. I'll kepp you all posted in my author's notes on the progress. I hope you all know my naughty LT fic is rated M for non-graphic sexual content. lol. BTW THANKS FOR THE EVIL CLONE IDEA. My other thought was to have him framed, saying someone else dressed up as him, but then I would have to do all this background story stuff, so I decided against it. _

_One _

Two wonderful weeks whizzed by Lazytown, bringing nothing but excitement and joy. Stephanie and Sportacus had begun planning their wedding, which would take place in one year. Nothing had ever made either one of them happier. Carolena, however, brought on some sad news of the death of her aunt, so she needed to go back to Italy for awhile. This put a small damper on things, but no one let the bad news hold onto them for too long.

Being older, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy asked to be part of the wedding. Trixie was dubbed the maid of honor, while Pixel would be the best man. Ziggy and Stingy would be ushers. Sportacus knew a few people who could be bride's maids, and a little girl named Emma who could be the flower girl. The wedding seemed to be perfect already, even though it was a long way's away.

"I swear if I hear him ask what a good wedding song is one more time I'll..." Trixie stopped herself from continuing as Steph walked over to her.

With a grin on her face, Steph asked, "What are you chatting about?"

Pixel was with Trixie when she spoke, so he covered for her, "She was talking about how great it is that you and Sportacus are getting hitched."

"Hehe," Steph giggled, "Yes, it is great.. I can't believe after these years we've finally expressed our feelings."

"Okay, this is getting too mushy for me to hear." Trixie forced a laugh out of her mouth, but she was serious.

Sportacus front-flipped towards the group and then stood with a slaphappy smile on his face. Without any words, he hugged his beloved and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sportacus," Stephanie began, "I think we'd better stop talking about the wedding for now. Everyone is getting sick of my excessive perkiness. Besides, it won't be for awhile, so let's save some of the details for later on. Alright?"

Sport nodded and agreed, "Fine with me. I'm just happy knowing this is finally going to happen, and nothing can stop it."

"Never say never!" Ziggy shouted as he ran towards the group. He held a piece of paper in his hands and his face held only looks of despair. Panting and catching his breath, he answered everyone's question before they could ask.

"Yes, something is wrong." He held the paper up, "This is a note from the state police department. Apparently, Robbie has been released! He was proven innocent. I guess, according to him and a lie detector test, he had seriously, without a doubt, made an evil clone of himself with a machine he bought. And that's not the end of it, he only used the clone when you got locked in that room, Stephanie, with the water and everything. Yeah, Robbie was hiding in his basement at the time, unaware of what was going on. His clone blew a fuse though, and the cops found it in the river last week. When Robbie was arrested, no one believed it was true."

Sportacus raised his eyebrows in disbelief, Stephanie's mouth dropped, and everyone else gasped. Stingy was wide-eyed too, for he had just approached the group during the news.

Pixel asked, "When's he comin' back?"

Ziggy replied quickly, "In two days. They also said he isn't going to live in the woods anymore. He's moving back in his underground lair near the billboard."

They remembered the day Robbie moved out of the house underground. It was just an ordinary day, full of sunshine and flowers. It was the day Robbie started thinking about socializing more. He didn't want to be so lonely at the time, so he built a house in the Lazytown Forest and moved in, hoping to get more publicity. What it gave him was more access to evil plotting.

"Umm.." Steph seemed worried, "Are we going to just welcome him back into our town without considering what happened before? I sure don't want to live through that again, clone or not."

Patting his fiance's back, Sportacus stated, "No. When he comes back, we will act as if nothing happened. However, I will take care of him, have a little talk, you know.. Man to man. Don't worry, Stephanie, he won't hurt you again."

She knew to trust her hero. She knew to trust the only man she _really _loved. Robbie would be taken care of. ... She hoped.

0o0o0o0o

"Rotten, Robbie: male, caucasian, black hair, brown eyes.." The officer dragged on about every detail describing Robbie. Weight, height, hygene, etc. etc. etc. Robbie was sick of hearing it. This had to have been the third time in one day someone described him. It was all in good time, for as soon as the policemen were done, Robbie would be a free man. But he couldn't leave Jail for another day and a half. So what was the point liberating him when he couldn't leave?

During the duration at which Robbie stayed in jail, he learned how to avoid all male contact. The Big House was a scary place, holding men who hadn't seen a girl in so long, and women who were too ugly to be considered a human at all. They, those women, were the ones to scare the shit out of Robbie in the first place. It all started with the first day he was there. Stupid cavity searches... Robbie promised himself never to joke about jail ever again. It wasn't something to laugh about after you lived it.

But now he, Robbie Rotten, was free.. And he was going to live in Lazytown once again in his little underground lair. Away from all social status and such. He didn't care if he was liked, talked to, or even looked at. He just wanted his life back. Except, he also told himself not to pull any major pranks again. Only the normal little ones here and there to keep his enthusiasm for living up.

Lazytown would see a new man. Not too new, but just right to accept back into life. The first thing on his agenda was to appologize to Stephanie, and see if she would consider his friendship.

"Rotten, Robbie: male, caucasian, black hair, brown eyes..."


	2. Two

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheiving or LT. _

_A/N: Lalalala. I hope you guys like this story as much as the others. Not as much angst or drama, but enough to make you go, "WTF?" lol THANKS 18lzytwnr for the reviews! PLOT BUNNIES JUST GAVE ME TWO AWESOME IDEAS!!! HOORAH!_

_Two_

"It will be alright, Stephanie... You have to stop worrying." Sportacus had been trying to calm Steph down for the last day.

Later that night would be Robbie's homecoming. The gang decided to be nice and throw a little party for him to make sure he didn't feel like too much of an outcast. Stephanie agreed to sing and dance for entertainment and Sportacus knew he would act as a guard, making sure Robbie pulled no funny business. The party idea was cool and all, but Stephanie was nervous beyond belief. Why wouldn't she be after all she had been through with _Mr. Rotten_? She almost thought she loved him at one point, but realized it was only the magnetism of seduction. Also known as lust.

Lifting her head up, Steph replied, "I know, Sportacus, but he was in jail of all places! It's going to not only be hard for us, but for him too. I don't want to set anything off that will make him terribly devilish like before. I just want us all together as a family.. I want us, you and I, to have a wedding with no interruptions or interferences. Robbie-"

"Robbie won't mess our wedding up," Sportacus embraced Stephanie with a hug, "I won't let him. You are too important for me to let down. Don't you worry your pink little head off. Things will be fine."

0o0o0o0o

The afternoon sunlight poured onto Robbie, giving him a hard time looking into the distance. He was waiting for Mayor Meanswell to pick him up from the state penitentiary. It would take over an hour to reach the destination, but Robbie preferred being picked up over calling for a taxi cab. At least he was allowed to wait outside with his belongings.

At least he was away from that ogre who called itself a woman. (He obviously had a bad experience with her during the cavity search.)

Swaying back and forth, Robbie began to ponder what he was going to do when he got home. First, he knew he was kind of obligated to greeting everyone. Second, he would go home. Third, he would eat some cake. Lastly, he would fall asleep. So basically, all of his old habits, which were certain to die hard very soon. Even though he wasn't going to do much of anything when he got home, this didn't mean he wouldn't do something a bit more active the next day, or the day after that. He **did **want to change after all, but it would be harder than he imagined.

"It used to be good to be bad, and bad to be good.. But is there a neutral?" Robbie spoke to himself, trying to rid his nerves. He, too, was a bit anxious. Knowing how much he hurt Stephanie tore him up inside. Why did he have to lust after her when she clearly loved Sportacus? He should have never seduced his pink-haired cutie.

Hopefully Lazytown wouldn't shun Robbie as if he had a stigma. That's the last thing he needed. Of course, why would anyone care what he needed?

Twelve in the afternoon passed by bringing birds, bees, bugs, and noise. Robbie hated the outdoors only because of the noise and ...more noise. Sitting on the asphault, he started to hum and stare at the clouds. A ladybug flew on the tip of Robbie's nose, sending him in a frantic tantrum of wailing his arms and telling the pest to go away. This day would move as slowly as a slug, and he loathed it. A glimmer of hope ignited in his heart, giving the confidence to pursue with the wait. Although Robbie was pretty brave, a ball of nerves planted themselves in his mind.

0o0o0o0o

"This town is mine, this street is mine, the tree is mine, the birds above our heads are mine.." Stingy was at it again. He was claiming everything as his while he walked down the road with Ziggy. They were collecting decorations to set up near the Mayor's house for Robbie's Welcome Home Party.

Stephanie was taking her energy out on setting up a table and chairs outside of her Uncle's house. Red and blue streamers criss-crossed across the top of the chairs. Sportacus blew up blue balloons and tied them to one chair which was bigger than the rest. This would be the _'head chair' _Robbie would sit in. Trixie retrieved Stephanie's pink boombox and placed it on a stand. The gang hoped for a succesful party, and secretly prayed in their mind for no trouble.

"Those balloons are mine.." Stingy smiled, "and this party is mine."

Steph sighed, "It might as well be your party. I'm not even sure Robbie will come. Uncle Milford is supposed to pick Robbie up and bring him back here. After that, who knows what he'll do?"

"Stephanie," Sportacus spoke up, "No matter what happens, we will have this party. We could use a little lift on our moods."

Trixie laughed, "Yeah, Pinky, a party just for the reason of having one. Good idea."

0o0o0o0o

A black volkswagen pulled in front of the correction facility. Milford Meanswell honked the horn, seeing Robbie had fallen asleep. The loud horn woke him up with a start. Standing up, Robbie gathered himself and the few belongings he had. He strode over to the volkswagen and got in the passenger's seat without one word to the Mayor.

"You all set to come home?" Milford questioned curiously.

Yawning, Robbie replied, "...Yeah. All set."

The car pulled out of the jail's driveway and Robbie took one last look at his nightmare. He was finally returning somewhere tolerable and sociable.

"Robbie Rotten," Mayor Meanswell began speaking in a serious tone, "Your homecoming is very ...how would I say this... it's like a small earthquake. You are going to be shaking the peace which we had while you were gone. I'm not trying to sound mean, but you did hurt a lot of people before you left, and while you were gone feelings calmed down, mending broken ties and any odd emotions. Now that you are to return, you need to have consideration. If anyone, namely Stephanie, is uncomfortable around you, please respect them and walk away. I know Steph was very nervous..."

Thinking for a moment, Robbie eventually answered, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. If no one wants to see me, I will go home quietly. As for Stephanie, she has nothing to fear. I won't bother her unless she wants to speak with me. I'll be great in my underground house. Lonliness doesn't hurt me a bit. Nothing to worry about, Mayor."

Honestly, Robbie was worried that he would again scar Stephanie. The worst thing ever would be having her hate him again. and again. and again. Pinky had been through enough strife in her life, and Robbie felt guilty for putting her through more pain when his robot clone went haywire. He couldn't remember why he even made a clone of himself. He should have done something less troublesome. He should have thrown the evil ideas out alltogether. But the past was done, and erasing it was not possible. So, taking a deep breath, Robbie swallowed the lump of nerves and stopped thinking negatively.

0o0o0o0o

The day was reaching five p.m, bringing Sportacus, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, Ziggy, Stephanie, and Bessie to the partye. They stood quietly, watching as a little black volkswagen pulled into the Mayor's driveway. Mayor Meanswell was the first one out, immediately coming over to the group.

A clump of butterflies grabbed at Steph's stomach as she stared at the next person to exit the car. Robbie Rotten, just as tall, handsome, and intimidating as ever, closed the volkswagen door and spotted the gang. They all prepared to welcome him back by gathering in one big group. Stephanie stayed still, watching Robbie like a hawk. Her feelings for him previously had been platonic, but covered in lust. She didn't feel for him as she did for Sportacus..everyone knew this. But gazing at the man who was now approaching the party made something ignite in Steph's heart. She wanted her friend back. She had missed him.

_"Welcome back, Robbie!!"_ Everyone except for Stephanie screamed. She came out of her trance and half-heartedly added, "Welcome, Robbie."

Now in front of the group, Robbie showed no emotion. He gulped and inhaled sharply, not saying a word. Sportacus cocked an eyebrow and waited for someone to make a sound.

Slightly opening her mouth, Steph murmured, "Say something..."

Breaking the emotionless state with a slight smirk, Robbie looked into Steph's eyes. He mumbled, "_..something.._"

Instantly, the group began to giggle at Robbie's smart-alek joke. Even Stephanie cracked into a fit of giggles. Robbie walked closer to her, embracing his pink-haired girly in a friendly hug. Steph showed a wide grin, indicating she was no longer nervous. And then everyone joined the two for a group hug.


	3. Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Magnus Schieving's or LT's. _

_A/N: Hello again. I realize I have neglected this story. I have ideas for it but it's kind of dying. I think I might kill it and throw it in the trash so I can move on to more interesting LT fics. Lemme know if you mind or not. I won't if the fans crave more. but I have a nice big crossover with LT and two very good stories. _

_Three_

The small party was progressing greatly. Stephanie had socialized with Robbie for a little bit, and was glad he mentioned nothing about jail time or the past years. Sportacus was mingling with the Mayor and Ziggy when he remembered telling Steph that he would have a man to man talk with Mr. Rotten.

"S'cuse me," Sportacus approached Robbie and Steph, "Would you mind if I talked to you for a few minutes, Robbie?"

Only nodding, Robbie agreed and followed Sportacus to the side of the Mayor's house.

"What's on your mind, _Blue Man_?" Robbie asked jokingly.

Sportacus folded his arms, "I need to talk to you about Stephanie. I don't know what you are thinking now that you have returned, but I want you to know a few things. First of all, Stephanie and I are getting married soon. If we see so much as a toe from your foot, I will kick you out of Lazytown. I do not want you there. Secondly, if you try anything mischievous, I will see that you are personally escorted to the nearest police station. There is no way we are going to re-live the trouble you put us through within the last few years. Other than that, have fun and behave."

"Please," Robbie slapped his knee and laughed, "Why would I fool around anymore? I may be _named _Rotten, but that doesn't mean I have to always_ be _rotten." Seeing how serious Sportacus was, Robbie stopped laughing. He added, "And for your information, Stephanie already invited me to the wedding."

"Well, I respect her decision to invite you, but we cannot have a criminal anywhere near us on such a special day. Sorry, Robbie, but you lose this time." Sport folded his arms and made sure no one was around before adding, "You are better off staying underground all day and night. We're all better off."

Stomping his foot, Robbie shouted, "I will not stay in my home locked up every night and day!" He walked away from Sportacus and journeyed back to the party.

Sport knew it would take more than words to convince Robbie to separate himself from the group. He never wanted Robbie to come back to Lazytown, for Sportacus knew it would create more chaos where there once was peace. Lazytown, with or without Robbie, would always have commotion. But some people didn't want to realize it.

"Stephanie," Sportacus approached his distracted beauty, "Did you invite Robbie to our wedding?"

Turning around, Steph blushed as she replied. "Yeah," Her face was emotionless, "I did. Is that a problem, Sport?"

He nodded, "I don't want him there. He'll cause nothing but trouble."

"At a wedding? C'mon Sportacus! He's not _that _cruel."

The stress portrayed in his eyes made Steph step back a few inches. Sport folded his arms, "How can you be so sure? What about when you almost drowned or when he sexually harassed you? That's not cruel?"

"He payed his time. Took his consequences. He's coming to the wedding." Anger grew, but Steph faught back the urge to shout.

Although Steph didn't shout, Sportacus raised his voice to emphasize his last words, "Robbie is not coming to our wedding and that's final!"

Frustrated and distraught, Stephanie ran away from the party aimlessly. She had heard anough from her soon-to-be-husband. He wasn't considerate to her feelings. She still wanted to be Robbie's friend. After all, there was always a way to forgive your best friends, not matter the crime. And somewhere deep in her heart, Stephanie held a place for Robbie Rotten, most imaginitive villain she had ever dreamed of meeting.

0o0o0o0o

"So where did she run to?" Trixie asked Sportacus, obviously concerned about her friend.

"Probably the normal spot," Sportacus responded quietly, "but she needs time alone."

Robbie walked over and firmly stated, "What she needs is someone to be by her side, not to be left alone. Seems you don't know her very well, do you Sportacus?"

"I know her more than you," Sport pushed past Robbie and called for his ladder. As he grabbed onto it, he glared at Robbie and said, "Stephanie is stronger than you think. She can handle anything."

Ziggy tapped Robbie on the shoulder to catch his attention. When Robbie turned to face him, Ziggy frowned, "Steph is strong, but there's always something wrong when she takes off on her own. And just to let you know, she's been doing it for awhile now."

"Really? Where does she go?" Robbie questioned Ziggy as he picked up a lollipop.

"Usually," Ziggy licked his candy, "near your billboard."

Shocked, Robbie's eyebrows raised and he scratched his head. Robbie sideglanced to the right and left before childishly smiling, "Well, must be on my way. I have a lot of unpacking to do. See you all soon. Thank you for the party." Robbie power-walked away, hoping Sportacus wouldn't show up again.

"What have you done?" Stingy scolded Ziggy as the rest of the group congregated.

Pixel added, "You've just ignited a stick of dynamite. That's what you've done, Ziggy."

"Please," Trixie sighed and softly said, "He did what all of us needed to do but wouldn't. Ziggy opened the door...It was the right thing."

0o0o0o0o

The green grass swayed in the wind as Stephanie strolled through a field. A few feet in front of her stood a bilboard, and next to that was Robbie's old house. Sitting under the bilboard, Steph secretly hoped it would fall on her and end her confusing and overwhelming life. But she wouldn't want to die. Maybe just go into a coma for a few hours to scare everyone. That wouldn't be good either.

Staring up at the blue sky was calming, but it didn't help Stephanie unravel the mysteries of her mind and heart. More importantly, it didn't relieve her from Sportacus' bossy side.

"Hello, Pinky." Robbie loomed over Steph as she lowered her head.

A moment of silence passed before Robbie spoke again, "What's wrong, Pinky?"

"Can you stop calling me that, Robbie?" She finally spoke up. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you all alone? Don't you want company? Or do you want to be by yourself?"

Annoyed by the interrogation, Steph remained silent.

Robbie wasn't going to give up, "Are you becoming a mute?"

"No..."

"Well, will you answer me?" Robbie was a little upset over the silence Steph gave him. He stood up and slowly walked towards his house, "Then you don't want company after all."

Quickly, Steph stood up, grunted, and shouted, "Why does _everyone _leave me? **I want to be cared for! I want company! **I want...to be listened to."

"That's what I was waiting to hear," Robbie approached Steph and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I care, Stephanie. And you can always count on me to listen. I know we've had a rough time due to my immaturity and stupidity, but in the end...I'm not so bad. Now, will you talk to me?"

"Sportacus won't let you go to the wedding." Steph continued, "In fact, he's been taking over most of the preparations. It's as if he doesn't want me to interfere. Sure, I have done a few things, but something just doesn't feel right."

Robbie lowered his arm and asked gently, "What doesn't feel right?"

"I...I don't know."

"Are you happy with Sportacus?" Robbie asked the inevitable.

Steph took a deep breath and nodded. A smile popped onto her face, but disappeared soon as a feeling of uncertainty ate it away. "I'm very happy with him."

"I'm glad." Robbie swiftly took Steph in for a hug and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Stephanie closed her eyes and lowered her head onto Robbie's chest. She felt secure from the world of pain. How ironic to feel safe with a villain. There was also a feeling of concern. Stephanie never wanted Robbie to go to jail. She wanted everything from the past to disappear as though it never happened. She knew Robbie was sorry for what he did, but was that enough to convince anyone that he was no longer terribly cruel?

"Robbie," Steph mumbled, still in his arms, "don't let go yet. I need a long hug today."

He simply answered with an unseen smile, "As you wish, Pinky."


	4. Four

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of LT_

_A/N: I'm using this third part of the series as a reply to my challenge (see my website for details). Hopefully I'll be coming out with another LT fic. I do have to finish Stephie and the Beast, but it will take a lil while. The songs are kind of hard to cover, but I love the challenge. Expect to see another LT fic soon. (In the M-rateds, most likely. Not going to write another Contaminated though. I'm planning a serious fic to go along with my challenge once again.)_

_BTW- Thanks 18lzytowner for adding me to your faves again. :) and also... why would i put this back up without updating? lol sometime's you readers are silly!_

_Four_

Something was different about Robbie. Stephanie noticed his oddly kind behaviour while they chit-chatted.

"I'm moving back into my underground house," Robbie said, "But I have no intentions of harming anyone. I know words aren't as strong as actions, but please don't feel like you can't trust me."

Steph smiled and replied, "Robbie, don't worry. I've gotten through so much and stayed in one piece. There's nothing that can be thrown at me right now that I cannot handle. Nothing."

"Guys," Trixie interrupted, "it's nearly nine p.m. I think we should wrap the party up. Would you mind, Robbie?"

"Of course not! I'm surprised a party was thrown considering everything this town has survived. Besides, it's been a really long day. There's nothing I want more right now than to curl up in my comfortable bed with my own bed sheets and my own pajamas. The jail's pajamas were so . . . _cold!"_

Jail. What a strange word to hear from Robbie's lips. Steph knew he was innocent, but that didn't mean he was pure good. No one could change overnight like that. No matter how hard they tried. Yet, Steph did give him credit for learning his lesson.

The party ended, folks went home, and Robbie returned to the underground. Night fell quicker than expected, bringing yawns across the town. Planning and putting on a party was tiresome. Now that it was over, Sportacus returned to planning the wedding. Steph, however, went straight to sleep.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Stephanie! Stephanie!" Mayor Meanswell called.

No answer.

"Stephanie!" Milford walked upstairs and peeked into his niece's bedroom. She wasn't there either.

A faint voice was heard, "I'm in the bathroom, Uncle. Not feeling so great."

"Oh my," Milford said, "I do hope you are feeling well enough to go outside. It's such a glorious morning, too." He glanced at the closed bathroom door and waited for a response.

Steph shortly said, "I'm not so sure."

"I'm positive once you get outside you won't feel . . . What _is _wrong?"

A moment passed with coughing noises. "Throwing up. I'll be outside in a few minutes."

Milford knew not to say anything else. His niece was rarely sick, so he wanted to give her privacy. Nothing was as discomforting as being watched while feeling ill. Or being listened to.

Once Steph finished in the bathroom, she walked downstairs to grab some water and headed outside. Her friends were playing dodgeball. The game appeared fun, but Steph wasn't in the mood to move around just yet. She wanted to give her stomach some time to relax and recover. Onto a nearby bench, she sat, drinking water and craving sports candy.

"Oh, and I guess you're just going to sit around all day?" A tender voice startled Steph. Sportacus took a seat next to her and handed her a shining red apple.

A smirk played on the corner of Steph's mouth. "I'm not feeling up to par, Sportacus. I think I'm coming down with a flu or cold."

"I'm sorry." Sport frowned, "Is there anything I can do to help? Would you like some soup?"

"Sportacus," Laughed Steph, "It's not even eleven a.m. It's not time for soup. Besides, I'm content with water and an apple. I don't want anything that will upset my stomach even more."

An orange plush ball flew towards Steph and landed by her feet. She picked it up and raised her head to see Robbie walking over to her.

"I almost lost my ball!" He said, reaching to take the orange toy back.

Steph giggled, "You're playing?"

"Yeah," Answered Robbie, "Why not? Do you want to join my team?"

Sportacus rolled his eyes, "If you had been here five seconds earlier, you would have noticed that Steph is not feeling well."

"I could always cheer you on. As much as I would love to play, I really don't feel that peachy."

Robbie nodded and said, "Alright then. I'll take you up on that. Come over to the playing field and cheer us on. How about you, _Sportacook, _are you playing?"

In a very serious manner, Sportacus stood up and glared at Robbie. "Of course I am. I'm on the opposing team."

The three of them walked quickly over to the dodgeball game, Steph sitting on a bench in the sidelines. Robbie took his side with Trixie and Stingy. Sportacus was on a team with Ziggy and PIxel. Three on three, the game began.

"Go Trixie! Go Ziggy!" Steph tried to cheer for both teams, but it was proving difficult.

An orange plush ball flew near Sportacus' ear, but he missed it by flipping in the air. He picked the ball off of the ground and whipped it, with all his might, at Robbie's chest.

"Ahh!" Robbie ran out of the way. He could sense tension rising in the air between he and Sport.

With another life-thretening ball whizzing towards his legs, Robbie nervously moved out of the way. He could only take so much before growing tired. Trixie stepped in front of him to throw a ball at Ziggy. The ball almost missed, but grazed his left shoulder.

"Ziggy's down!" Trixie cheered and high-fived Stingy.

Stingy grabbed a ball, "This hit's mine."

Dodging a throw from Pixel, Stingy aimed for Sportacus. Of course he missed. But who could hit such a mobile, flexible man?

Steph cheered, "Go Sportacus!"

"Hey!" Trixie yelled at Steph, "You're marrying him. You're not allowed to cheer for him during games. That's favoritism and it's unfair. So, cheer-" Trixie was hit in the side of her stomach. "Darnit!"

Sportacus smiled, "Teaches you not to dilly dally while playing a game."

Instantly, Robbie took a ball and slammed it into Pixel, who had his back turned to pick up a ball.

The way the Lazytowners played was different from a regular dodgeball game. Once all the teammates were on the ground, or down, the other teams' members could stand up and pick one player on the other team to free their players. If the other team tagged all of their players before getting hit, then both teams would stand back up and continue the game. If, however, the other teams' player didn't tag everyone before getting hit, then the game would be over for that team.

Robbie and Stingy each had a ball. Sportacus was the only one left standing. If they could knock him down, they could pick Ziggy to attempt saving his team. But no one knew how much anger built up in Sportacus over the last few years. He wasn't going to let them win. _No way._

"Robbie, watch out!" Steph shouted just as a ball whizzed past his head.

Sportacus whipped another ball towards Robbie, but it hit Stingy instead.

"What?" Stingy couldn't believe he was hit. "Now it's just you and Spotracus, Robbie. Win it for the team!"

For a moment, Robbie glanced at Stephanie. He wouldn't be insulted and humiliated in front of her.

One ball in Robbie's hand. One in Sportacus'. Both arms raised simutaneously, aiming and ready. A glint of malice passed into Sportacus' mind. This could be his moment. His moment in time to rid Robbie of his egotistic thoughts of always winning. And in Robbie's mind passed an image of a girl with pink hair and a day where she visited him. It wasn't just any day; This specific day was spontaneous, wild, carefree, and experimental.

Both orange balls flew into the air . . .


	5. Five

_A/N: HAHA CLIFFHANGER!! I don't know how I'll do it, but I'm going to make another LT fic and juggle the three I have lol. Stephie and the Beast is harder to write, so that one will take awhile. This is halfway over, so why not start another? It will be up in a week or so. Or sooner. by the way-this chap kinda sux. It's a lil slow. Don't mind me. I know this one's shorter, but don't you fret. More coming soon. _

_Five_

**"Ouch!"**

Both male heads turned towards Steph. She was bent over in pain. The group stood up, not caring that the orange balls hit Sport and Robbie at the same time due to their distraction.

"What's wrong, Pinky?" Robbie asked immediately.

She looked up, surprised at Robbie's concern. She said, "Stomach pain. I'd better go lie down."

"I'll take you home," Said Sportacus, helping her up with a supporting arm.

"Hope you feel better," Ziggy voiced hopefully.

Trixie laughed under her breath. "Sportacus is leaving the game. Robbie, Stingy, and I win!"

Normally, Robbie would have chuckle and make fun of Sportacus. However, something about the day forced his mind to focus on Steph's health. It was as if he knew something no one else did.

Within moments Steph was back in her house, curled up on a couch downstairs. Sportacus turned the television on for her and switched the channel until he reached a movie about dancing. He knelt over to peck Steph on the forhead. After he wished her well and left the house, Sporacus returned to his own home.

**0o0o0o0o**

Daylight faded into the night. Stephanie had relaxed all day, watching daytime tv shows and movies. She didn't feel at all sick anymore, but her stomach was a little sore. The Mayor made her some soup and delivered it with upmost care. She sat up and took a bite. It wasn't the best soup, as it was plain tomato. But it settled in her stomach without disturbance.

"Feeling any better?" Milford asked his niece.

Steph smirked and said, "A little bit. Thanks for the soup."

"No problem. I'm going to visit Bessie for awhile. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, Uncle," Steph placed the spoon in her bowl, "I'll be fine."

Now alone, Steph wandered into the kitchen for a drink. She downed a small bottle of water, grateful for the refreshing feeling it gave to her worn out body. When she finished her soup, a knock on the door was heard. Grinning widely, Steph went to answer it. A visit from her fiance was desperately needed.

"My favorite man in the whole-" Steph stopped. "_Robbie!?_"

In front of Stephanie stood Robbie Rotten with a smiling face and a bouquet of tiny white flowers.

Bewildered, Steph could only say, "Why are you here? I'm sorry . . . Come in."

Robbie stepped in the house as Steph shut the front door. He handed her the flowers and kept smiling.

"For me?" A pink shade of blush swept over Steph's face.

"They're a get well present. But it seems like you're well _now_." His grin faded.

"Thank you," Eyes met. "I thought you were Sportacus when you knocked. I appologize for that."

Robbie looked over Stephanie. "It's quite alright. I get that a lot. I guess we're both devilishly handsome. But seriously, I wanted you to know that I am a better man. I just hope it accounts for something as time goes by. I'd also like you to know that I'll always be here for you. The past . . . We weren't very organized with our feelings towards one another. Now that you're to be married, it's obvious where I stand in your life. And friendship, no matter what it brings, is a very powerful thing."

A silence fell between the two. Steph was speechless and Robbie was waiting for a reply. He was being completely honest not only with his pink-haired friend, but with himself. He knew he needed friends. Steph knew he needed one as well. But that didn't explain why the sudden villain made such wonderful comments.

"I'm shocked," Steph said, lowering her head. "You have just possibly made the nicest speech ever. I know that the past should stay in the past, but I can't help but wonder something. If you hadn't gone to jail, would you have tried to end up with me?"

"If I answer, it may change things. Even if it wouldn't, I still can't respond to that question. I would never cause you confusion or regret."

Steph realized Robbie told her the truth indirectly. He would have fought to be with her. She wondered if he still felt anything towards her now, but knew not to ask. Not this time, at least. Some questions were better left unasked and unanswered. And some skeletons were better left in the closet.

"I'm so glad you're back to the old you." Steph gazed into his eyes for a brief second.

Taking a step closer, Robbie placed his hand on Steph's shoulder. He wanted to kiss her. But those feelings were no longer allowed to exist. Maybe someday, somehow, somewhere, he and Steph could be together. As for the present, he could cope well enough to support her and Sportacus' marriage.

Steph parted her lips, about to speak. The doorbell rang. Robbie pulled his hand away as the door slowly swung open.

"Honey!" Steph smiled at her fiance.

Sportacus raised an eyebrow to silently question Robbie's presence.

"Well," Robbie said while clapping his hands together, "I'm off. Have a lot of things to do; Unpack, clean the house, polish the furniture-"

"Are you feeling alright?" Sportacus asked Steph.

Trailing off, Robbie continued, "pay the bills, feed the birds, find buried treasure-"

"I'm better." Steph walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Sport followed her.

Still near the door, Robbie finished his unrealistic list, "swallow a sword, put out all of the fires in Alabama, drink liquid nitrogen, comb my nose hair, eat a thousand pounds of cow fat, make soup out of my own blood . . . and stay out of Sportacus' way."

"Where did you get the flowers?" Sportacus knew, but wanted to hear it from Stephanie.

She said, "Robbie. It was a get well present."

"Baby's Breath flowers are a get well gift?" Jealousy overtook Sportacus. "You'd think a simple card would do. Did he get you some pearls to go with them? Or how about a diamond ring?"

"Why are you being difficult? Can't I accept a little gift from other people once in awhile? Don't let this get to you. Robbie's not the same."

"You're right. He's worse."

"_How is he worse?"_ Steph's temper was rising.

Trying not to fight, Sportacus took a deep, calming breath. "I didn't mean that. But he shouldn't overwhelm you with kindness. I just think he's trying too hard, that's all. Besides, he knows who you love."

"That's right," Steph took Sport's hands in hers. "He knows exactly who I love. And so do you."

A genuine smile crept on Sportacus' handsome face. He pulled Stephanie in for a sweet kiss. No flowers could show the amount of peace, care, or love he felt for his Stephanie.

_"My kind, wife-to-be. You are magnificent."_


	6. Six

_A/N: Yeah that was a short chapter. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy this next one. hehe. Spice it up a lil._

_Hahaha. I've got to say, Lazytown Fanfictioners are the kindest reviewers ever. You guys are always so considerate and loving, and damn awesome! Thanks for sticking by me with this series. Thank you all for the comments too._

_Jukesette (spelling?) - I do appreciate the comments. Hope you read Age of Sin before this one. _

_Six_

A week passed quicker than a Lazytown game of tag. Robbie made it a regular routine to come outside and play with the gang. Stephanie was flattered by his improvement in social activity, but Sportacus continued to think it was a hoax. Although Stephanie seemed to be happy, she had felt a little ill all week long.

"Trixie," Steph approached her best friend, "you know I've been working out a lot lately."

"Of course."

She pressed on quietly, "Well, I've been gaining some weight. I'm not eating differently. So, I don't understand it. Do you think something's wrong with me? Maybe I have the flu or something."

"Pinky," Trixie's eyes grew wide, "I think you're haluscinating. You're not fat."

"I didn't say fat. I said I have been gaining weight."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Maybe it's that time of the month."

Steph sighed. She shook her head and said, "Forget it. I'm probably just imagining it, like you said."

Beginning a walk around Lazytown, Steph found herself getting tired again. She sat on a bench to write in her diary. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sportacus had been searching all morning for a place to hold the wedding reception. She would've gone, but she planned to shop for a wedding gown later with Trixie and Bessie. What else _was_ there to do until then but relax?

"Why so quiet, Pinky?" Robbie asked before sitting next to Steph.

She answered, "Not feeling well again. I don't know what's wrong with me, Robbie."

"Have you eaten anything strange lately?"

"No. Nothing different from my usual intake of sports candy. Of course, I've had a few chips here and there, but only on movie nights with Uncle Milford."

Robbie asked another question, "Are you throwing up still?"

"I haven't told anyone . . . Almost everyday. But you mustn't tell Sportacus! I can't go to a doctor right now. I just can't." Steph closed her diary and placed it back in her purse.

"Stephanie," Said Robbie, "I won't say anything. Look, I really think-"

"**_Pinky! _**It's time to go!" Trixie yelled at the top of her lungs from a few yards away.

"I'll talk to you later, Robbie. I'm going to buy a wedding dress. Hard to believe it's really happening." Standing up, Steph shook Robbie's hand.

Robbie watched Steph walk towards Trixie in hopes she would turn around and chat with him some more. He had to do something. And he had to do it soon. This pain had to end.

**0o0o0o0o**

White, pure white, egg-shell-white, window-shade-white, and more white. Stephanie was surrounded in frilly, lacy, and puffy wedding dresses. Just out of Lazytown was a mall, filled with different varieties of stores. It just so happened the mall had a wide selection of wedding stores as well. Wedding gowns, tuxedos, decorations, rings, vails, lengerie, and many other trinkets and necessities. Overwhelming couldn't even describe how this experience was.

"I like this one," Said Bessie, pulling down a gown with puffed-sleeves.

Steph shook her head, "No more puff sleeves!"

"Guess you can't wear pink on your wedding day, huh?" Trixie joked, hanging the puffed-sleeve dress back up.

"No. But . . . I _love_ this." Pulling a dress from the rack, Steph ran into the nearest fitting room.

Adoration. No, complete ecstacy. Steph was not only in love with Sportacus, but her new dress as well. The fit was perfect; Not too revealing, but playful at the same time. The scoop-neck wasn't too low. As for the skirt, it's flare effect added unique style to the tulle. Tiny red roses were sewn at random onto the skirt, eventually showing a multitude of them towards the bottom hem. It was truly a beauty, and not a bad price either.

The three women left the store, finished all their shopping, and headed back to Lazytown. Sportacus was waiting for Stephanie near her house with a small stack of papers. He had found a place to hold the wedding reception, but they needed a lot of information before everything was set in stone.

"Stephanie!" Sportacus shouted happily, "I've found a nice dance hall for the reception."

Steph held on tightly to her shopping bags. "Oh, great! Let me just bring these things in my room and I'll be right out to look it over with you."

Trixie and Bessie smiled at Sportacus as they passed him. He was on cloud nine.

"Hello, Sportacus." Robbie approached the town's hero. "Where are you guys getting married?"

"Outside. We're getting married in the park. I had to set a date in order to take the dance hall, so I hope Stephanie comes back outside soon. I need to tell her."

"So when," Robbie questioned, "are you two gettin' hitched?"

Sport replied, "Next month. August twenty-third."

"So where are we holding our reception?" Asked Stephanie as she left her Uncle's house. She was surprised to see Robbie there as well.

"It's just outside of town, but not the end you just came from. It's a small dance hall. The only problem is, I had to tell them a date." Sportacus hoped Steph would understand. "August twenty-third."

"Oh." Steph smiled, "Perfect."

"I was wondering," Robbie said, "would you two like if I cooked you both dinner to celebrate your wedding?"

"That would be wonderful!" Stephanie squealed.

Sportacus shook his head. "I'm too busy. Still haven't bought a tuxedo."

Silence fell between the three of them.

Finally, Sportacus spoke, "But you can go if you want, Stephanie. Just bring some food home for me."

"I can?" Steph thought for sure Sportacus wouldn't let her go. "I guess that'd be nice."

"Alright," Said Robbie, "I'll see you tonight at six. I'll cook you a sensational meal you won't forget. Sportacus, if you decide to join us after all, my door . . . _hatch_ . . . is always open."

**0o0o0o0o**

Pulling a comb one last time through her pink hair, Steph finished preparing for dinner. She looked in the mirror, specifically at her stomach. It had to be her imagination. If she did gain weight, it wasn't a significant amount. With one last deep breath, Steph left her bathroom.

It didn't take her long to find Robbie's underground house. She opened the hatch and slid down the entranceway only to land on cold ground.

"Hello?" Steph called out as she regained her posture.

Robbie appeared from another room. "You made it!"

"Of course I did. So, what's on the menu tonight?"

"Come into my kitchen and you'll find out."

Steph followed Robbie into his kitchen. It was well-decorated with orange furniture, plates, silverware, etc. Obviously this was his favorite color. They both took a seat at his table. In the middle of the table stood a tray with a lid and several side dishes with lids. Robbie took one lid of at a time to reveal carrots, peas, potatoes, bread, and a carved turkey.

"Thanksgiving dinner?" Steph joked.

"I worked hard on this. Be nice."

The two of them sat, talked, and ate. The food was delicious, and was topped well with fruit punch.

With a chance to speak, Robbie decided to be serious. "Stephanie, I really need to talk to you."

"By all means, go ahead." She smiled before taking a big bite of potatoes.

"Well," Nervousness was apparent in his voice, "I'm sure you've noticed a change in my behavior. I wonder, may I be blunt with you?"

Her fork hit the plate. "Oops." Steph nodded and looked Robbie straight in the eyes. "Go on."

"_Are you enjoying those carrots?"_

"Robbie, out with it! I'm sure whatever it is, I can handle."

He took a deep breath. "Stephanie-"


	7. Seven

_A/N: I love you all, but cliffhangers are fun._

_Seven_

Pacing near his bed was the only thing keeping him from crashing the dinner. Sportacus knew he was invited, and it was his fault he said no. Yet, leaving Steph alone with Robbie wasn't such a good idea. Sportacus gave him credit for trying to be a better person, but there was always a chance he could return to his old, villainous self. A chance Sportacus couldn't take.

"I won't go. It will only show Stephanie that I don't trust Robbie. I can't have that. I know she cares for him as a best friend. I don't want to ruin that. But on the other hand, Robbie still cares for her as something more. It's obvious. What do I do? Stay? Go? Maybe I need to relax." Sportacus sat on his bed and contemplated.

**0o0o0o0o**

"I must be so stupid." Stephanie didn't know wether to laugh, cry, or scream.

Trying to comfort her, Robbie said, "Well, why else do you think I got you those flowers? And haven't you noticed I've been playing more lately? That's why. You're not stupid. I just noticed more than you. Besides, if you saw you that night at the welcome back party . . ."

"I understand that. I just can't believe how blind I was not to notice."

"What're you going to do?" Robbie dragged his fingers along Steph's arm.

She smiled, "Get on with life. I can deal with it. I just hope everyone else can. Who knows, it might be exciting."

"That's the spirit."

"I should talk to Sportacus. Guess it's too late for that right now. I'll talk to him in the morning. As for now, how are you dealing with it?"

A serious expression crossed Robbie's face. He said, "I'm feeling a bit sad."

"I know. And with the wedding coming up-"

"Maybe you should go." Robbie forced a smile.

Steph stood up, "Very well, then. Thanks for telling me. I wouldn't have guessed it until it was too late."

"No problem. I'll be here for you. Remember that, ok?"

With a simple nod, Steph left the underground lair.

Cleaning the table was the only thing that could distract Robbie from truth. It was about time he took some responsibility. He was relieved though. No longer holding any secrets away from his Pinky. And she was no longer afraid of reality, which was perfect for situations to come. Robbie finished the dishes and sat on his fluffy orange chair. He slouched and rested his head on his hand. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Uncle Milford." Steph entered her home and sounded as friendly as possible.

Milford turned his head from the tv and said, "Hi, Stephanie. How was dinner?"

"Nice. Robbie's finally grown up."

Stephanie's hushed tone worried Milford, but he knew not to pry.

Her pink room welcomed her with a warm feeling. However, Stephanie didn't care. Things were going to change. She would move out of her old room soon. Live with Sportacus. Probably leave for vacation after the wedding. But then again . . . Only time would tell. With a sluggish motion, Steph lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her hands folded and rested below her chest. Life was sure complicated.

"I'm . . . I'm not well." Steph said to herself.

She tried so hard to keep the tears back, but it was no use. They streamed down her face.

_No more tears, Steph. Stay strong. It's not a bad thing. Not at all. Sportacus will always love me. He won't let me down. And everyone else? They wouldn't understand anyhow. But for now, sleep. Go to sleep._

**0o0o0o0o**

"Stephanie," A lovely voice called to Stephanie as she lay in her bed still half-asleep.

Curious eyes opened despite feelings of exhaustion. Sportacus was in her doorway, grinning.

"Mmmm," Steph turned to her side, "Hi sweety."

He walked to her desk, pulled the chair out, and sat in front of his angel. Stephanie was glad she didn't have to get out of bed yet.

Sportacus sounded excited, "Today I get my tuxedo! I'll be away for awhile, so is there anything I can get you while I'm out?"

_A bowl of ice cream. _"No, I'm all set. Robbie's was nice last night. He made turkey dinner."

"Oh. He didn't try anything evil, did he?"

"Sport!" Steph disciplined, "You don't have to think that way anymore. If anything, Robbie has learned to live with his past. You shouldn't put him down considering he has not done one thing wrong."

Even though he didn't like Robbie very much, Sport nodded. He couldn't upset Stephanie.

Within a few minutes, Sportacus kissed his beloved and left her room. tuxedo shopping wasn't an easy task, especially because he wasn't used to wearing black. Then again, he could imagine how Stephanie felt wearing white. And while entering the tuxedo shop with Milford and Pixel, he could only anticipate the actual wedding day.

As each tux was fitted, tried on, and placed back on the rack, Sportacus began to grow tired. He wanted sports candy and to flip about the store. He wasn't impatient, but he wasn't the most patient man either. Milford seemed to be having more fun than anyone, as he was trying on all of the top hats and making angry faces in the mirror. Perhaps he was imagining himself as the leader of a mob or secret agency. pixel, on the other hand, was analyzing all electronic devices in the store such as the light bulbs, cash registers, and the automatic-opening door.

"How about this one?" Milford only held a navy top hat.

Sportacus laughed, "Mayor, I need the _whole _outfit, not just a hat."

Embarassed, Milford said, "R-r-right."

"That would look good on you, Sport-o." Pixel pointed at the tuxedo on a store manequin.

The tuxedo would look good on him. In fact, it would look _fabulous._

**0o0o0o0o**

Trixie was usually fantastic at helping Steph with her problems. This is why Stephanie decided to inform her on her and Robbie's realization. As expected, trixie was outside playing ball with Stingy and Ziggy. Stephanie approached Trixie carefully, as to not get hit by a soccer ball.

"Pinky?" Trixie wondered, "What's up?"

"I need you for a minute or two. Can we talk alone?"

The two best friends walked to a vacant bench and sat down. Stingy and Ziggy were well out of sight. It took a few deep breaths before Steph was ready to talk. Trixie put all joking aside. She knew her best friend had something important to say.

"Trixie, you and I have been best friends for a long time, right?" Steph started out slow, hoping Trixie wouldn't tease.

She answered, "Yeah."

"And you know I trust you with every tiny secret that I've ever had?"

"Yeah, Steph. Why, what-"

"So you wouldn't tell a living soul anything if I asked you not to?"

"Of course."

Steph took one last deep breath. "I have something huge to tell you. Please don't tell anyone, especially not Sportacus. I plan on telling him tonight."

"Hey," Trixie shook her head, "you don't have to worry. What's going on?"

At first, Steph wanted to leave and keep it a secret. But she had procrastinated long enough.

_"I'm pregnant."_


	8. Eight

_A/N: Yeah. on a roll. I want Rolos. lol._

_Thank you so much fellow reviewers!! Especially Jukesette1!! _

_There is a line, by the way that says _Sportacus didn't know it, and no one else did either. _I know we fanfictioners can't add author's notes inside the story, so I'll write it here. After that line, I was going to write, _(Not even the readers.)

_Eight_

Falling asleep during the day wasn't an unusual thing for Robbie. Falling asleep thinking about being a father was, however, very different. He knew Steph was going to have this baby. Yet, something told Robbie that being the biological father would make things between he and Sportacus even worse.

"If only I hadn't been so greedy," Robbie scolded himself. He had awoken just a few minutes before his clock chimed three times.

Wondering and wondering. Robbie could not stop his mind from racing faster than a thousand wild horses. He wanted so badly to show Stephanie that he would prove to be a great dad, and maybe have a chance with her. Even though Sportacus was to wed Steph, Robbie considered a few problems. He became confused while thinking whether or not Sportacus would love the baby, since it was not his own. And . . . Would Sportacus even let Robbie visit his own child? That would be a horrid thing; Not being able to see your own flesh and blood. Despite the nice sound of the father title, Robbie knew he was not ready to be one. The mention of fatherhood always made him shake, as his own dad wasn't too great. But then again, none of his childhood was overly-pleasant.

Robbie cursed under his breath and shouted, "I'm not ready for this! Poor Stephanie. I would move mountains for her, but how can I deal with Sportacus? If I'm seen talking to her, he glares at me. Being a dad would be troublesome, but if I'm allowed to help her, I will. With or without _Sportacook's_ permission."

**0o0o0o0o**

"You know I'd love to show you my tuxedo, but you can't see it until you start walking down the isle." Sportacus placed a large bag on the ground. He hugged Stephanie as they stood outside of the house.

The knowledge gnawed at her insides. Steph knew it was time to spill the secret.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sport asked, "Have I said something wrong?"

"No, but _I'm_ about to."

"Hmm?"

Stephanie took a deep breath. _It's now or never, when it's too late._ "I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to say anything until I'm done explaining. Alright?"

Sportacus brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. He nodded. Stephanie prepared to tell the whole story. Sportacus didn't know it, and no one else did either. That intimate day with Robbie was more than anyone prepared for. More than anyone dreamed of. It was a day of lost innocence, but it was a day of gained love.

"Before Robbie went to jail, you know he and I were getting close. In fact, I even told you when we . . . had sex. Well, yesterday's dinner was great. We started talking a lot. And then he told me something completely obvious that _I_ was oblivious to. That night at his welcome back party, I had a big appetite. And then came the night he gave me a bouquet of Baby's Breath." Stephanie inhaled deeply and relaxed her nerves. She finally said, "Robbie was giving me hints, considering I hadn't noticed. I'm pregnant. I know for sure now. While you were gone I talked to Trixie and we went to the drug store together. I bought a pregnancy test and it read posi-"

"_You're having Robbie Rotten's baby?"_ Sportacus wasn't mad. He was downright irate. But his emotions were so singed by anger that he could not show anything but indifference.

"Yes."

He interrogated Steph some more. "Didn't he use protection?"

"Hah." Steph explained, "He did . . . It broke."

The annoyance of hearing nasty news about his Stephanie and enemy Robbie was too much. But then reality hit Sportacus like a ton of bricks, causing his anger to lessen a little. Stephanie was going to be a mother? _I'm going to be the baby's father. _

"Honey, you know I love you. What Robbie and I did is in the past, and will stay in the past. Except of course the baby, who will be born in a little less than nine months."

"I know Robbie still cares for you, but now I see why he's been so kind lately." Reason returned to Sport's brain. "You will have this baby and we will bring him or her up as best as we can. You have my support all the way, as does your baby. _Our _baby."

"Thank you. And I'm sure you won't mind letting Robbie visit the baby, since it is technically his."

"Oh. As long as he doesn't want the baby to call _him _'Daddy,' because that would screw everything up."

Stephanie smiled, "You are marrying me, right? Then you are the certified father."

"Wait! Why . . . You're having a baby! You should go relax, get some rest, veg out, pig out, hang out, and-"

"Sport!" Steph laughed and added, "You don't have to worry about how my lifestyle is. I'll be more careful, of course. But I probably will rest more tha usual. This won't affect our wedding, though. August twenty-third as planned. I will be yours, you will be mine, and this baby will be ours."

A rush of cheering came from behind a large bush. Out came Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, Ziggy, Bessie, and Milford. They ran over to Stephanie and Sportacus, a group of laughing hyenas left with only the smiles.

"We're so glad you took it well, Sportacus!" Milford said.

"Was this planned?" Sport questioned.

Trixie replied, "What, to listen in on your reaction? No, no, why would you think that? We were only coincidentally behind the same bush when you walked to Steph's house. And it was only luck that you two didn't take long to initiate the conversation, and that we heard the entire thing."

"Yeah. We were here on purpose." Pixel said, annoyed by trixie's drawn-out sarcasm.

"What will you name it if it's a boy?" Stingy wondered.

A male voice answered from behind the crowd, "Not Robbie, that's for sure."

"Robbie," Steph ran to her her friend, "Sportacus isn't mad."

Pride ran through Sportacus' veins. He would support her alright, and that included her friends.

Approaching Robbie, Sport said, "It could be worse. I forgive what you did. And you can visit him or her whenever you choose, Godfather Robbie."

"_Godfather?_ Me? You still want me to be in the baby's life even though you two are to be married?" Confusion overwhelmed Robbie, but he was taking the situation pretty well.

"Yes," Sportacus patted Robbie on the back, "and I want you to be my best man in the wedding as well. _Don't you see? _Stephanie becoming pregnant, you being proven innocent, our wedding; It all boils down to one thing. And that one thing pulls us through life's complications, joys, sorrows, surprises, and changes. It is age."

"Age?" Bessie questioned.

Smiling, Sportacus pressed on, "Age. Age brings maturation, knowledge, appreciation, physical and emotional growth, tolerance, and love. With all that growing brings, it brings life's lessons. If we cannot take the pain, the obscurities, the unfortunate, and twist them into positive, we may never learn. Everything we have gone through is no mystery. It's life."

Silence.

"I don't get it." Robbie blurted, "That still doesn't make sense of why you want me to be your best man, or your illegitimate child's Godfather."

"Robbie," Bessie laughed. "Sportacus was saying that because of all that life has thrown at him, he is finally ready to accept everything as it is."

Scratching his chin, Robbie shook his head. He simply stated, "Alright then. I'm happy you don't hate me anymore, Sportacus."

"I say we all go out for some pizza." Ziggy cheered, "And maybe some ice cream after!"

"Why not?" Mayor Meanswell said. "We could all use some comfort food right about now."

"I'll get my wallet," Sportacus declared.

Stephanie giggled. She was at peace. And ready to eat for two.


	9. Nine

_A/N: Alright, a few chaps to go. I'm plannig on a nice, serious, dramatic, angsty fic with Robbie/Steph. Keep your eyes open for it._

_Nine_

Another week passed by bringing last minute wedding plans and a buzzing of joy from each Lazytowner. Final preparations were made for the wedding reception. Sportacus sent a letter to the dance hall listing different possible motifs. Stephanie had also been busy planning her and Sportacus' honeymoon. They would hopefully have a week's vacation somewhere in Ireland or California. It all depended on whether Sportacus wanted glam and glory versus simple scenery.

Meanwhile, the gang continued on with their lives, only a little better now due to excitement. Robbie hadn't given up his kind streak. Stephanie figured he would stay this way from then on.

"Catch!" Ziggy threw a baseball at Robbie.

They were playing baseball. Stingy was the batter and Robbie, the pitcher.

On the bench nearby sat Stephanie. She was tying her shoes, getting ready to play. There was no way she would miss out on a ball game. Especially since she was opposing Robbie.

"Hey batter, batter, batter!" Trixie taunted. She was the umpire.

Steph called to her friends, "Wait up! I'm coming."

The game began. Stephanie held a baseball mit and watched as Stingy hit a foul. He swung again, this time hitting it hard. The ball flew high, and Ziggy ran to catch it. Unfortunately, the ball fell to the ground with a _thud._ Grabbing it as fast as he could, Ziggy began to chase Stingy, who was heading for first base.

"Ziggy, get him!" Robbie yelled, clearly anxious to win.

Sportacus watched eagerly as Stingy made the base safely. He stepped up to the batting plate and picked up the baseball bat. Robbie knew Sportacus would hit the ball on the first try. He tried a fastball, but Sportacus hit it without hint of failure. Stephanie now in the game, she chased after Stingy and tagged him triumphantly before he reached the second base. However, Sportacus made it to first.

"Robbie," Stephanie jogged over to him, "I know you're doing the best you can. Perhaps you can bring it up a notch? When you're throwing, think of everything that's ever made you angry. I bet you it will work, and you'll throw like a pro. Alright?"

"Sure thing, Pinky." Robbie began thinking of irritating memories.

Pixel stepped up to the plate next. Being in the outfield, Trixie closed in on him a bit. She wanted to be ready for this one, unlike the others.

_Think angry, Robbie. Sportacus . . . stealing Stephanie away all those times. Or all those times I failed my inventions and plans. Well, those don't matter anymore. _Different thoughts ran through Robbie's head, only one of them making him mad enough to give Pixel his first strike. _Oh . . . Want to make me irate, Sportacus? How about you not letting me father my own child?_

Another fastball caused Pixel to strike.

"**_Argh! _**That's it!" Robbie's face scrunched up in anger.

He raised his arm high, brought it backwards a bit, and let go with all of his might. The ball, now a deadly weapon, hit Pixel in the shoulder.

"Ow, man! What's with you, Robbie?" Pixel rubbed his shoulder to relieve the pain.

Sportacus could sense the tension. "I think we should play a less violent game. How about tag?"

"Yeah!" Trixie cheered.

The others agreed. Robbie only nodded. He acted as though the ball was never thrown. Within seconds the gang returned their baseball equipment and huddled in a group.

"How are we to chose who's i_t?_" Trixie asked, obviously not wanting to go first.

"Oh," Steph's stomach lurched. "I have to use the ladie's room. I'll be right back." She hoped the weird feeling in her stomach wouldn't last too long.

Robbie raised his eyebrow. As Steph ran to her Uncle's house, he sideglanced at Sportacus. The great Lazytown hero was tying a shoelace. This gave Robbie a chance to sneak away towards Steph's house. He knew the kids wouldn't interfere. They were aware of his concern for Steph and his baby.

In the bathroom sat Stephanie, crying. A knock on the door was heard. _It can't be Uncle Milford,_ she thought, _as he is with Bessie right now._

"Who is it?" Steph called, stifling her sobs.

Robbie spoke clearly, "It's your favorite villain. I've come to check on you.Your face seemed a little pale today. Are you sick?"

"No . . . I'll be out in a minute. Wait for me in the kitchen. Help yourself to a drink or snack." Steph fell silent. She hurried out of the bathroom after wiping her eyes.

Downstairs she went, not at all surprised to see Robbie nibbling on a cookie. It didn't take long to notice Steph's red eyes and blushing cheeks.

"Pinky . . ." He dropped the cookie.

Steph approached him, "It's gone."

"What-"

"The baby."

"I don't understand." Robbie frowned.

Taking a deep breath, Steph faught back more tears.

She explained, "Robbie, I had a miscarriage. The baby is gone."

Instantly, Robbie grabbed Steph and hugged her tightly. His shoulder was becoming damp due to her soft tears.

"I thought you still had feelings for Stephanie," A familiar voice spoke, "But I wasn't aware you would still force yourself on her."

Whizzing around, Steph purposely stared at him with her drenched eyes. His scowl died down into a plain, blank stare.

**0o0o0o0o**

The explanation was short enough to keep Stephanie from completely losing all sanity. She still could not fathom her loss. However, she kept an optimistic mind as always.

"I had a living organism inside of me, and it's gone. What's wrong with me?" Stephanie hugged a pillow and hoped to see Sportacus soon.

A few days had passed since the incident and Steph decided to rest at home for awhile. Sportacus visited her on the previous day only to leave abrubtly for work reasons. Being alone was calming, but Steph ached for loving arms to sweetly embrace her.

Robbie had taken the news well after he absorbed the reality of it all. Knowing his own felsh and blood was running around would've been fantastic. Yet, he also considered how much easier it would be for Steph to wed and have Sport's child. Without Robbie's baby, chances of tension between he and Sport were slimming down. Perfect for returning to a near-normal lifestyle.

As for the remainder of the Lazytown group, they portrayed their sympathy with hugs, flowers, and constant phone calls. This caused Milford to turn off Stephanie's phone. Even he was upset, but knew a kiss on the forehead and time alone was good for Steph. Bessie, on the other hand, sent chocolates that ended up being eaten by Milford once Stephanie turned them down.

"Stephanie, someone's here to see you." The Mayor said loudly through her closed door.

The tired eyes lit up with upmost excitement as Sportacus entered the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and walked directly to the bed. Sitting beside her, he pulled out a box from one of his pockets.

"I want to marry you, Stephanie. I want you to re-accept my proposal." He teasingly opened the box in front of her.

Inside was a gold-chained necklace with a heart-shaped locket. Steph wanted to cry, but her eyes were completely dried out. She wrapped loving arms around Sportacus' head and tenderly kissed him. It wasn't because of the locket, but Steph suddenly knew one-hundred percent who her heart belonged to. Infatuation was no longer an issue.

"Sportacus, I'm so in love with you." Steph smiled for the first time in days. "The baby's upbringing could have been brilliant with you and I. But I know now that we can plan out our future including a family extention later on."

"True. This is pretty much a new beginning." A glimpse of happiness shimmered with vibrant color in Steph's eyes. She clasped the locket around her neck and pushed the bed sheets off to face the new day.

Sport stood up with a big grin on his face.

_A new and tremendous beginning._

"Now, my dear, let's finish planning our wedding."

The joy did not deminish from either hero.


	10. Ten

_A/N: Sorry. But I had to do what I had to do. Anyways, yes, I'll be doing my new fic very soon. You can expect to see new LT fics, including some songfics and my planned Robbie/Steph. I promise I'll continue working on my Stephie/Beauty and the Beast Crossover as well. Thank you reviewers._

_Sorry everyone, but this is the last chapter. I know the other two in the series were longer, but I can't write anymore of this. I have so much planned and this isn't going anywhere anymore. Anyways, love you all and thanks for the support. Keep your eyes peeled for another fic soon. A better one at that._

_Ten_

Robbie paced back and forth practicing a speech. As the announced _best man _for the wedding, he was expected to show ultimate support. This included making a speech at the after-wedding reception. He should have made the speech weeks ago. The wedding was going to take place in less than five hours.

"-so I thank you. No - That's not a very good ending." He talked to himself, "I should end with a song. Meh. Nevermind."

He lazily plopped in an orange, fuzzy chair and sighed. With over a month past since Stephanie's miscarriage, things were back to normal. However, the thoughts of a baby lingered in his mind. Questions formed in his mind at random. _What would it feel like to be a father? Would Sportacus have let me see my own child?_

But now the problems were not an issue. Sportacus was to marry Stephanie, no question. They would live happily ever after with no more trauma. At least, that's what Robbie hoped. He knew Steph was head-over-heels in love with Sportacus. There was no chance for him to even try and change her heart's decision. Besides that, he wanted to see her happy. Ecstatic.

"Stupid tuxedo." Robbie struggled to pull a pant leg on. He wasn't used to such formal attire and therefore failed to put it on correctly.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Pinky, your veil is on the dresser." Trixie, the Maid of Honor, told her best frind where to find the remains of her outfit.

Stephanie ran back into her room from the upstairs bathroom and picked her white lace veil up. She attached it to her headband and draped it over her face. Peering into the mirror, Steph was satisfied with the outcome. She quickly pushed it over the other side of her head so she could continue to prepare.

Bessie considered it helpful to pick on the tiny flaws in Steph's wedding gown. _Too much lace, _or _loose thread on the bottom._ Right now Steph wouldn't care less if the whole dress was covered in tobasco sauce . . . She needed to find her shoes.

"I put them in my room!" Yelled Steph in a panic.

Trixie smiled, "I know where they are. Downstairs closet by the living room. I'll get them for you." With that said, she darted downstairs.

Now that she knew where her shoes were, Steph could relax a little bit. Bessie, however, persisted on cutting each loose thread from the dress. This agitated Steph, but she kept quiet.

"Here ya go, Pinky." Trixie entered the bedroom holding white high-heeled shoes. She lay them flat on the floor and raised an eyebrow to Bessie. "What are you doing? By the time you finish cutting, there won't be any dress left!"

"Won't that be a good thing for Sportacus?" Bessie retorted, cutting the last string. "There."

Steph glanced awkwardly at Bessie for her rude comment. Trixie pretended she hadn't heard it. Standing up with a handful of white thread, Bessie headed towards the door. She left the bedroom at once. Alas, Stephanie had some time to relax. She followed suit, walking downstairs, to sit in the living room.

**0o0o0o0o**

Pixel held two golden rings. He turned to Sportacus and said, "I'm putting these in my pocket. Don't forget they're there. I know _I_ won't forget, but just in case we all have a moment of poor memory. And Sportacus, the tickets to Paris are on the kitchen table downstairs."

Sportacus had planned the honeymoon before anything else. He was going to take Stephanie to Paris, the City of Love.

"Pixel, you should hold onto those tickets as well." Ziggy voiced and honest opinion. He added, "After all, this is my house and who knows if you'll ever find them again under my candy mess."

"I put them on the edge of the table, away from your candy. Besides, you shouldn't have all that candy out. It's Sportacus and Stephanie's wedding day. No time for sweets." Pixel helped Sportacus with his tie.

"Guys, let's not forget to shine our shoes before we head out. I want to look good for my bride-to-be." Sportacus grinned from ear to ear, knowing the day would be perfect.

"I called the limosine company," Milford entered the room with a joyous voice, "They are still going to pick the both of you up after the wedding ceremony."

"Thank you, Mayor." Glancing in a mirror, Sportacus knew he looked handsome enough to marry.

**0o0o0o0o**

A church of brick stood just at the edge of town. It's sparkling windows and polished doors were very welcoming. Sportacus and the guys were the first to arrive, Robbie right behind them.

"You look great, Robbie!" Sportacus commented, "No more tight suit and villanous appearance."

Robbie forced a smile and said, "You look great too! No more smurf look-alike and elfish appearance."

They glanced at each other momentarily and walked their separate ways.

Stephanie arrived at the church with Bessie and Trixie. All three of them sneaked into the backway of the church. None of them wanted Sportacus to see Stephanie before the actual wedding, for that was bad luck.

Only an hour left before the wedding. Family and friends entered the church one by one, two by two, and in large groups. Even Carolena from Italy flew to Lazytown for the wedding. She had kept in touch with Steph by writing to her here and there. She even knew about Robbie's trip to jail and Steph's miscarriage.

The church was filling up rather quickly with talking, laughter, and tears. A sense of accomplishment was in the air. Stephanie peeked from behind a door. She loved the feeling of close friends and family coming to support her.

Aside from the wedding, Stephanie thought about a lot. The past crossed her mind and filled her heart with gratitude and comfort. Despite struggling through challenges in life, Steph still ended up where she always dreamed to. In the loving arms of a protective man, the world suddenly seemed brighter and clearer. Love was a powerful thing, and it strengthened Stephanie emotionally and spiritually. She knew for sure that anything could happen.

"Well, this is it," Robbie stood by Sportacus at the altar. A priest stood behind them.

Sportacus nodded and said, "Yes, this is the day." He glanced at Robbie and asked, "You aren't bothered by this, right? That I am marrying Stephanie? After all, I know you had loved her previously."

_Isn't it too late to ask, Sportakook?_ "No, I'm fine."

"Good."

An orchestra began to play a very serene symphony. Out came a small child, Sportacus' young cousin, who tossed white and red flower petals into the air. The petals floated to the floor softly. Trixie came into view with a light pink gown on. She was so glad to be the maid of honor.

"Wow." Mumbled Robbie. His eyes focused on an angel in a white wedding dress entering the room with a calm pace.

Stephanie glowed and glided closer to the altar. Sportacus definitely watched her eagerly. Robbie was too shocked by her beauty. Neither one of the men could tear their eyes away. But Stephanie continued towards them with no hesitation. In her mind, it was now or never. To marry would be an awfully big adventure.

And it began.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today . . ."

**0o0o0o0o**

Dancing was a natural sport for Stephanie, even in a wedding gown. Hours of fun cake eating, dancing, and celebrating had gone by. She was now united with the love of her life.

"I know it's time, Milford, you don't have to remind me." Robbie grunted and shoved another bite of cake in his mouth. It was time for his small, but anticipated speech.

Everyone sat down and stared at Robbie as he stood up and cleared his throat. He clanked on a glass with a fork and it shattered into pieces.

"Oops, I guess I took that too far." Robbie put the broken glass on the table and took a deep breath. He began his speech while looking at Sportacus and Stephanie. "Boy oh boy, if you two hadn't gotten married, I would've lost a lot of money on my bet. Milford, you gambling man!" The room erupted in laughter, but settled to hear more.

"Get on with it!" Trixie taunted.

"Alright, you better listen, as this is the only time you'll ever hear me this serious." Adjusting his tie, Robbie took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Stephanie and Sportacus have been through a world of trouble because of me. They know just how sorry I am. So I want them both to realize that I am no longer evil, and I hope you two can see this. I also want to say that even though ages go by with sin and innocence, growth and propsperity, I believe you two will always find a way to continue evolving in your marriage. I wish the best of luck to both of you."

A clapping began and went on for a few minutes. The speech was short, but sweet. Stephanie leaned over and kissed Sportacus on the lips.

Robbie sat down. He looked at Steph, who was staring at him.

"Thank you, Robbie." She said.

Her smile was genuine, eyes filled with a wine-induced glimmer. Even if happily ever after didn't exist, this euphoric feeling was close to it. Life from then on, for all Lazytowners, would be well worth it.

-_fin_-


End file.
